Newlyweds
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: It happened. The moment both had been dreading since the ring slid through her finger.


**Title:** Newlyweds  
**Pairing:** Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Storm  
**Word count:** 663  
**Beta:** **exartemarte**  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Summary:** It happened. The moment both had been dreading since the ring slid through her finger.  
**A/N:** Originally written for **lectura35** as a Christmas gift. Ron was in charge of this story. I tried convincing him to write something else, something that would scream _ROMANCE_, but he wanted to show a bit of reality. It took a very dramatic turn in the middle and it was way too much -even for me- so the second part was completely rewritten...twice. Hope it is somewhat real...considering I've never been married myself, I let imagination fly quite a bit. Anyways! Hope you like it, hun!

* * *

**Newlyweds**

It happened. The moment both had been dreading since the ring slid onto her finger, the moment his older brothers had warned him about, the moment her mother assured her was unpleasant but temporary. Thirty six days after their wedding, Ron and Hermione had their first real fight. It was not that they hadn't fought before, of course. It was that, being married, it felt different. The level of responsibility and commitment was embodied in the rings that made public to the world their love and wish to be together _'until death do us apart_'.

Ron stood in the middle of his living room -of _their_ living room- staring blankly at the door Hermione had just darted out of. He flared his nostrils angrily, clutching his fists at each side of his body. Usually, right after a fight, words, insults and remarks would fly about in his mind, rushing so fast that he wasn't able to grasp anything except the certainty that they were there. However, this time, his mind was blank. He wasn't angry at Hermione, not really. He didn't feel frustrated as he expected to feel. Ron didn't even remember what the fight was about. He just remembered it all started with him saying something he couldn't consider as anything but innocent.

_There's a storm coming_. What harm can those words do? In which way could they be twisted so a real fight were unleashed?

Ron couldn't come up with an answer. And before he noticed it, his whole body had relaxed, his lips weren't pursed anymore and his frown was a thing of the past. Now, the only thing he could think of was that his innocent comment had been right. A storm was actually coming and his wife was outside, probably crying, screaming or throwing whatever rocks she could find in their new, massive garden.

Reaching for her wand, which was lying on the couch, Ron dashed outside, narrowing his eyes as the intense wind swirled around him. Leaves and dirt flew everywhere in the dark night. Ron looked at the sky. It was useless: with no moon or stars, the only visible thing were the lights of their house.

"Hermione!" he called out, shivering in the chilly wind that pressed his clothes against his body. "Hermione!" he screamed louder.

"What?" Her angry retort came from a few feet from where he was standing.

"_Lumos_," Ron murmured, pointing in that direction. Her tearstained face was framed by uncontrollable curls that swirled with the wind, highlighting the mass of frizzy hair she still couldn't properly tame after all these years. "Come back inside."

"Why? So we can continue screaming at each other?" she spat with arms crossed over her chest.

Ron sighed. "No. I- I'm sorry, okay? For whatever I've done," he apologised, walking towards her. "To be honest, I- I can't even remember what we were fighting about," he finished with a shrug, resting his hands on her hips.

"You said I wo-" She stopped mid-sentence, looking at Ron's face. Giving her a "_Seriously? You want to keep doing this?_" look was enough to shut her up. She got it. Why keep fighting? It was pointless now. It would only upset them more and postpone the impending, sweet reconciliation. "You're right," she said forcing a smile and trying to forget about their fight as well.

"That's my wife," he whispered, grabbing her face and leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

Right then, rain started pouring down, soaking them to the bone in a matter of a few seconds. However, Ron decided to ignore the deafening thunder and blinding lightning for the moment and deepen the kiss, sliding his arms around her neck and bringing her closer to him. With an appreciative little moan, she slid her arms around his narrow waist, clutching her fists over his wet shirt and opening her mouth to let his tongue meet hers with the intimacy and promise characteristic of newlyweds.


End file.
